In the existing Internet Protocol (IP) networks, when people surf the internet over a public network, the IP address of the public device is directly used to communicate with other users, and network regulatory agencies can not track and trace a user accessing the network over the public device. For example, in the existing networks, the identity document needs to be shown for surfing the Internet. However, many Internet cafes still cannot identify the authenticity of the document, and even a certain common document provided by the Internet cafes can be used to surf the internet if there is no legal document. This brings great difficulties to the tracking and tracing by the network regulatory agencies.
In addition, in the existing networks, due to the duality of Identity and location of the traditional IP addresses, the user can log in his/her own service account such as mail, Internet bank etc. over the public device, but cannot achieve binding an IP of the User's network layer to a service of the application layer. Therefore, once the account is lost, a great loss will be brought to the user. If the binding between the IP of the user network layer and the service of the application layer is implemented over the traditional IP technologies, when accessing the network over the public device, the user cannot access his/her own service of the application layer due to the difference of the IP addresses of the network layer. While for the network regulatory agencies, due to the account and the User's IP cannot be bound, the regulation on the user is also reduced.
In conclusion, the traditional IP technologies at present have the following problems:
1. Due to the traditional IP addresses having the duality of Identity and location, the regulatory agencies cannot effectively track and trace the user accessing the network over the public device, which not only has potential safety hazard, but also brings difficulties to the fight against illegal and criminal activities; and
2. In addition, the duality of Identity and location for the traditional IP addresses further enables the user not to bind the IP of the network layer to the service of the application layer, thus not being able to more effectively ensure the security of the service of the application layer.